


Purple Violets

by banorawhites



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Language of Flowers, Love Confessions, Seventh Heaven (Compilation of FFVII), these girls are wlw and i will die on that hill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banorawhites/pseuds/banorawhites
Summary: Tifa never gave much thought to flowers. After all, you rarely saw them in Midgar. What was the point of learning meanings of things you never saw?
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Purple Violets

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by my real life girlfriend who gave me real life flowers cause we're lesbian

It was a quiet day at the bar when Aerith showed up.

It was a few hours before Seventh Heaven was due to open, and Tifa was doing a quick inventory of what drinks they had left. It would be a few days before Tifa had to make a run to stock up, but at least now she could be wary with what she offered customers. She was crouched behind the bar, so when Aerith walked in, she nearly banged her head with how quickly she stood up. 

“Aerith! I wasn’t expecting you.” Tifa said, placing a bottle of whiskey back on the shelf and turning around to lean on the bar “What’s the occasion? I thought you were busy in the church today. Flowers all cared for?”

Aerith, with her seemingly ever-present cheeky smile, sat down on a barstool and set a flower pot on the table, filled with small purple flowers. “Well, I was busy, but I got just enough time to make it over here to you and grace you with my presence!” she replied.

“Got enough time for a drink?” Tifa asked, taking two clean glasses from below the bar and setting them on the table. “On the house, promise. You walked all this way…” Despite being inside for most of the day, Tifa could tell that it was baking hot outside, and it was quite a walk from the church all the way to the bar. 

“Just one! But nothing too strong, I promised I’d deliver some flowers to the Leaf House and I don’t think I should turn up drunk.” Aerith giggled, then pushed the pot forwards “These are for you, by the way.”

Tifa turned around from finding where she had been looking for ice- maybe alcohol wasn’t the best choice now, she’d make them both iced coffee- to look down at the flowerpot again “Oh Aerith, they’re gorgeous. I’ll keep them up in my room- I don’t want them getting ruined in the bar. How do I look after them?” Tifa asked. Flowers never lasted long in the slums unless they came from Aerith- which was probably why she and her mother could afford so much space for growing them in. People both above and below the plate would pay a lot for surviving flowers.

“They’re violets,” Aerith replied, not quite answering the question “They have pretty sweet symbolism if you want to hear it.”

Tifa crouched down behind the bar, pouring ice into the two cups before starting to brew some coffee. “I’ll bite. What do they mean?”

“Love. Between women.” Aerith said, bold as anything. Tifa had looked up at that moment and seeing the smile on Aerith’s face, immediately looked back down at the coffee she was making, face burning bright red. Despite how much she had tried to hide it, it was quite clear that she had had a crush on Aerith for a while now. When they had first met, meeting the flower girl dressed in pink, she had assumed she would be sweet and innocent, all blushing smiles and shy glances. She had learned quickly that Aerith was the exact opposite and when finding out that Tifa was the one blushing and getting shy, had only seemed to amp up her efforts to embarrass her.

Tifa sighed and stood up, abandoning the coffee for a moment, and wrapping her hands around the flower pot, staring into the purple flowers and their thick green leaves. Aerith’s flirting had apparently reached new heights now.

“They’re a lovely gift, Aerith. They’re beautiful. But… be plain with me, ok? The flowers say love. But what is Aerith saying?” Tifa asked, meeting Aerith’s gaze for the first time since she had received the flowers. Aerith stared back, Green eyes not moving from Tifa’s red ones. 

“Aerith is saying that she loves you, Tifa.” Aerith replied, her cheeky smirk morphing into a far softer, and more genuine smile. “Have done for a long while.”

Tifa had been hoping beyond hell for than answer, but it still felt like someone had given her an electric shot straight to the heart. Aerith had never made any secret of her attraction to women, but finding out that she liked Tifa (Tifa! That was her!) was a different thing entirely.

Aerith watched Tifa goldfish for a moment, opening and closing her mouth before she leant in, being careful not to knock over the violets, and kissed her, cupping one of her cheeks in her hand. She felt Tifa lean into her touch, pushing forward against her and sealing the kiss. Aerith had kissed plenty of people in the past, but her first kiss with Tifa made her heart leap. She was so different to the boys she had kissed, softer, and gentler, and less like she was trying to suck her soul out through her mouth. Women were wonderful, she’d always known that, but kissing them was something else. 

Tifa had to pull back after a while, face bright red. “Aerith, I-“ she started but was lost for words.

“I’m not that bad of a kisser, am I?” Aerith teased, which made Tifa blush more

“No, no! You’re a great kisser!”

Aerith giggled again and got up, walking around the bar to hug Tifa. Her head came to rest perfectly on her shoulder, and her arms wrapped around her waist. “You’re cute when you’re flustered, you know that?”

Tifa tilted her head, resting it just on top of Aerith’s. “I’ll take your word for it. You’re the only one I want to see me like that anyway.”

“Aww, babe, how sweet of you!” Aerith cooed, nuzzling her face into Tifa’s neck.

“Babe?” Tifa asked, looking down at Aerith. She could feel her stray hairs tickling her neck, but it felt soft, just like everything else about Aerith.

“Yeah! If we’re dating, we’ve gotta have pet names, right? You can call me something like that too! Darling, sweetheart, sugar, honey-“

“Aerith, we’re dating?” Tifa’s eyes were wide. She’d only just kissed her- now they were dating?

Aerith looked up at Tifa with a quirked eyebrow and the familiar cheeky smile on her face. “Yeah, we are! You can’t seriously not want to date me after all that.”

Aerith was going to be the death of Tifa, she was sure of that. It seemed everything she was saying was turning her legs to jelly. She’d be on the floor by the time Aerith had to leave. 

“Yes! I’d love to date you!” Tifa replied, smiling down at Aerith.

“Well, that works out then! When can I take you on a date?” 

“Gosh- I’ll have to see if I can get Jessie, Biggs and Wedge to take care of the bar for a night. I’ll just have to hope we don’t lose as many bottles and glasses as we did last time I trusted them.” Tifa laughed “But I’ll keep you posted, alright? You’ll be the first person I tell.”

Aerith’s face seemed to light up “Wow, you taking a day off is rare! I’ll make it a really good date, I promise! Best I can think up.” Aerith already had a few ideas- and she knew the beautiful bunch of flowers Tifa would receive when she came to collect her. 

“It’s worth it if I get to spend time with you.” Tifa smiled, wrapping her arms around Aerith again and pulling her into a squeezing hug. Despite how thin she looked, Tifa could tell she wasn’t breakable- she’d seen her in battle, and Tifa knew she was on par with her just from her magic alone. 

Aerith rolled her eyes playfully and stood on her tiptoes to kiss Tifa’s cheek “It’ll definitely be worth it. I’ve got to get going, okay? But I’ll come and see you again when I next can, alright? Look after yourself.!” 

Aerith finally let go of Tifa, smiling up at her. She looked back at the flowerpot now resting on the bar “I never said how to look after them, did I? Water them regularly, but try to water the soil, not the leaves. The leaves can rot.” She explained, heading towards the door and giving Tifa a wave “See you!”

“Be Safe!” Tifa called after her, turning back to the bar to keep working.

She never did finish making those iced coffees. 


End file.
